The Wedding Meeting
by xMissSoftie
Summary: Bella is at Alice's wedding. She's the maid of honor and so is Mike. Why? Ask Jasper. Edward Cullen, whoes Alice cousin, who havent been introduced to the group yet, runs into Bella at the reception party. Will sparks fly? Or will someone ruin the chance?
1. Alice's SoonToBe Perfect Day

**Ok, this is my first fan fic. So just wish me luck. And if you hate, then you're a hater. If you love, you're a lover of this story! Besides who reads these announcements anyways? Psh...I dont even read them myself. Why did I do it? Because I wanted to see how many people are going to even care to look at this. Experimenting....LOL**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Finally! The day has come! I finally own Twilight people!" **

**"Since when?"**

**"Since now! Look at these papers!"**

**"Er...those papers are your bills...and Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight! Ha-ha!"**

**And that's when I knew I'll NEVER EVER own Twilight...Cry...**

**"Suck it up you pansy!"**

**"Hater"**

**BPO**

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Yes?" I shouted back.

"It's almost time to get ready!" She said.

Yes, it's time to get ready. Well, today, my friend Alice Brandon is going to get married. She's a hyper little pixy with black spiked hair. Apparently, by using her hyperness, she wastes it on all shopping. Yes, shopping. The little pixie likes-wait no, LOVES to go shopping! And guess what? She drags me along with her to do her torturing shopping. And guess what else? I HATE shopping. No matter how many times I decline, she uses full force on her puppy eyes which makes it harder to say no but I cave in eventually. Ohhh how I hate that little evil pixie that is a best friend of mine!

Oh and there's also Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Hale is the younger sister of the groom. Rosalie can make any girl full of envy and jealous just by walking by, because all of the guy will be staring at her-well, not her body-but you know what I mean you guys. She has blonde hair that matches her violet eyes. Apparently and sadly, she loves to shop as Alice does.

Now the groom, Jasper Hale, has blonde hair and blue eyes. For some reason, we don't know why Rosalie has violet eyes and Jasper has blue eyes. Another confusing thing is that Jasper is calm when Alice is just a little ball of energy. We still don't know what attraction that Jasper had to Alice, but overall, they at least, found their soul mates.

Ah, yes! I forgot the big teddy bear Emmet! He looks like a bear because he's muscular and big. But in the inside, he really is just a big teddy bear! He has blue eyes and dark brown hair. Apparently, he is already taken with Rose aka Rosalie. But it doesn't matter at all because he and Rose found their soul mates, which are each other of course.

Lastly, there was Mike Newton. He was Jasper's maid of honor since he didn't want Emmet to mess things up, so he instead picked Mike. Mike had a baby face with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had been trying to win me over since high school freshmen year I think. We never knew why we kept in contact with him. I guess to play pranks on him and use him for whatever else we needed. Because he would obey whatever I told him to do. I tried telling him to jump off a cliff, he shook his head and replied saying that he did, and then he wouldn't have a chance with me. So I stopped asking to commit suicide in different ways.

And as for me, I have brown hair that reaches halfway down my back and dull brown eyes. There's nothing more special then that- oh yeah, I'm stubborn too. So good luck to all you guys out there to my stubbornness!

"Bella! Get your lonely ass over here before I do it myself!" Rose yelled. Oh yea, did I mention Rose is short tempered but when she is around Emmet, I don't really know what happens to her anger…And I don't want to know…

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison.

"Ok Ok! Jeez! I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I was hiding in the bathroom because they would torture me with their makeup and what so ever they called 'fashionable clothing'. It was 3 hours before Alice's wedding so we came back after getting our hair done blah blah blah…

I came out of the bathroom to face my doom. Soon enough, Alice dragged me to her makeup desk to do my makeup since I didn't know how, and Rose was going to do my hair.

Before doing all of that, I had to put on my dress. My dress is a strapless satin dress shaped with a sweetheart neckline and a curvy paneled skirt that flares toward the hem with a sash and the color of the dress is brown. Ironic huh? My hair is brown and my eyes are brown.

After they were done 'beautifying' me, they turned me around to face the mirror. I gasped at the sight. My hair was in soft curls and well, Alice knew how to put on makeup just my style!

They smirked at my surprise feeling accomplished. I squealed and hugged them but then let go because I might ruin the dress I was wearing.

"Ok Bella, you can thank us later but we only have about" Rose looked over at the clock "2 hours left. So shoo, it's our turn to get ready".

I turned and headed out the door. The door bell rang and I yelled to them that I was going to get it, but got no response. They must be too busy to even hear me. The door bell kept on ringing repeatedly that iI thought t was surely going to break at any moment.

I rushed over to the door and swung it opened annoyed.

It was Emmet.

He had a sheepish grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes and yelled upstairs to announce that Emmet was here. I heard a girly squeal, probably Rose, following by a giggle, probably Alice.

In a flash, I saw Rose and Emmet in a hot make out session. I turned to give them some privacy, luckily, Alice, my hero, came down looking disgusted.

"Eww! Gross! Can you two at least get a room?!" Alice shrieked. "It's my wedding day people! I don't want to think about you guys making out in my mind at my wedding day! Worst of all, if I pushed Jasper away from me when we're about to kiss at the altar,just thinking about you two frenching, you're going to pay your sorry asses!"

"Oh, we will get a room lil sis, so don't worry" Emmet said. Emmet only said 'lil sis' because Alice and I were like his younger sisters, so Emmet first got protective of Alice because of her and Jasper dating, but later backed off not wanting to get in between Alice and Jasper. Because if she get in between what Alice wants, you're going have to pay a cost. I mean you really going have to pay a cost. As in shopping and all that other junk you know what I mean? Yes? No? Who cares anyways?

Looking at Rose for the first time she came out of the bathroom to get to Emmet, she was dressed in the same dress as me but the color of the dress was baby blue. And looking at Emmet, he was wearing the classic tuxedo. A white buttoned up shirt with a bowtie around the neck with dark trousers and he was holding the jacket in one arm. Classic man. Classic.

Not noticing that Mike was there, I quickly made small talk with him so he wouldn't feel left out because I'm that kind. But when I saw Mike, he was wearing the classic the same as Emmet's but with a slight twist. His tuxedo had a gray vest underneath the jacket. Weird….

And then when I turned around to look for Alice. She looked breathtaking with her gown. It was a strapless satin ball gown with beaded embroidery, and a beaded bodice pickup to top it off. It was just stunning.

Looking at the clock, we had 45 minutes left. Everyone eyes followed to what I was looking at. Alice looked panicked while Emmet and Rose raced out the door with Alice, Mike, and me following behind.

Since the church was 15 minutes north from our house, and we had only 44 minutes left, we went at least 80 mph.

We had gotten there in 5-10 minutes quick. We hurried to the church and went behind the doors waiting for our cue. While Emmet and Mike went ahead to take their places next to Jasper.

We saw my dad, Charlie, because he was giving away Alice. Why? Because Alice's father was divorced with her mother and he died of drunk driving off the wrong side of the highway and ended getting hit on the left and right side, front, and back side of the car. And then Alice's mother was working double shifts at her 2 jobs. So basically, Alice usually came over to my house whenever she felt lonely.

We exchanged a few words with each other and then fell silent just waiting for the cue.

A few minutes later, we heard the piano or organ play the anthem or song that was to cue for the bride to come out.

The doors opened revealing the altar and dozens of people sitting in the benches waiting for an engagement couple to turn into newlyweds.

**Hate it? Disliked it? Like it? Love it? Or maybe even BOTH?! *Gasp* LOL. R&R? **

**P.S for those who dont know what R&R means it means Read & Review. And canon pairings are like the original pairings!**

**It's Time for Funny Stories About Me!**

**One day, I was craving for ice tea, so I decided to go to the kitchen and take out the Lipton Tea mix thingy we keep in our cabinets. So instead taking out the Lipton Tea, (I even forgot what the ice tea was called at the time) I took out Equal. You know those things is sugar right? I poured it into my cup and mixed it up and ended up drinking sugar water. *Shudder* Nasty! You should try it though, for all you daredevils out there!**


	2. Damning Alot Are We Bella?

**Hehe...I know this is only 7 pages, but since you guys are 'hassling' me to update, here it is. So yea...I've been lazy too, so I decided to just update it. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Yay!"**

**"What happened?"**

**"Stephanie Meyer finally decided to hand over Twilight to me!"**

**"Are you sure? Because those books still say 'By: Stephanie Meyer'"**

**"Psh...Those are the old ones"**

**"They're not old, they're new...Security! This fan-crazed girl says she owns Twilight!"**

**"Shit"**

**And that's when I knew I'll NEVER EVER own Twilight...**

**BPOV**

I became nervous as hell. What if I tripped? Did I mention that I'm a klutz a.k.a a danger magnet. I didn't? Let's go ahead and say that.

And as for me, I have brown hair that reaches halfway down my back and dull brown eyes. There's nothing then that-oh yea! I'm stubborn too. So good luck to all of you guys out there to my stubbornness! And you want to know what else? I'm a danger magnet too. So technically I'm clumsy or a klutz. Whichever one is fine with me. Why?

Because it's a fact of course my friend. Is it not so obvious? Or are you oblivious to the things I am saying to you?

When the song started playing, the flower girl, I think her name was Mary Ann right? She started to well, you know, do the flowering stuff that the flower girls usually do.

Rose started to walk to altar with us following behind, moving to the tempo of the music. I made sure to count the number of steps I was walking so I wouldn't trip. That's when I noticed a flash of bronze hair. I nearly tripped but luckily, Rose noticed it and quickly held my arm where no one couldn't see where she had placed her hand. I thanked her quietly and went to go scan the crowd for a flash of bronze hair.

I couldn't find it so I guess it was my imagination. Rose tried to guess what I was looking for but gave up with no luck.

We made it up to altar, the priest and Charlie did the usual thing that fathers would do when they were about to give away their daughter(s).

I went to stand next to Rose's side and didn't pay attention to the whole entire ceremony expect the part of signing that I witnessed their marriage. Apparently, Mike had to also do it too, so he brushed is hand against mine. I inwardly shuddered at his so called 'flirtatious' move.

I went back to where I was standing and was scarred for life. I made a mental note to wash my hand with a ton of soap and Germ-X.

As soon they had said 'I do', the crowd was cheering for the newlyweds. While Jasper and Alice were rushing to the limo so they wouldn't be late for their photo shoot. Rose, Emmet, Mike, and I followed them to the limo because Alice forced us to also go to the photo shoot. Because she wanted to 'remember this day and who was here to support her'. She also used her puppy eyes on us so we caved in. Damn that sneaky pixie to hell.

I saw a flash of bronze again and stopped for a brief second but Mike was tugging on me to go faster. I eventually started to move and then before I knew it, I was in the limo.

As we were driving by the crowd, I saw whose flash of bronze hair was. It was a guy of course. He had a stunning body shape. And he had piercing green eyes.

But there is only one flaw; he had 2 girls clinging onto him. He then saw me and flashed me a dazzling crooked smile.

I sighed and shook my head. I looked at him, and he seemed confuse my reaction. Ha! He can't always get every SINGLE girl on the planet that he wants. Hmph, I think he probably gets them tipsy and then screws them and leaves them with no contact what so ever. All the good guys are either gay, married, taken or a player. I sighed again.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just thinking that all of the good guys are either gay, married, taken or a player" I replied.

"Oh, so you think I'm a good guy?" Emmet perked up.

"No, Ewww, why would I think that? Your SOOO out of my league my friend." I said teasingly.

He pouted while Rose was soothing him by rubbing her hand up and down on his back. Eventually, he stopped pouting and pulled Rose in a kiss.

After at least 45 seconds, Alice got irritated and yelled at them to get a room. Emmet just looked at her with a sheepish grin and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. She then leaned onto his shoulder and stayed like that.

For the next 30 minutes, we all joked around in the limo and occasionally took some shots and played truth or dare. On one dare, I was dared to sit on Mike's lap and drink at least 2 shots of vodka and then kiss on the lips for 5 minutes. Want to know who dared me? Alice? Nope. Rose? No. Emmet? Ding Ding! We have a winner! Yes, Emmet did dare me to do that. So I planned out my revenge until it was my turn.

Once it was my turn, I decided to make him moon the people who were passing by and to smack his butt when they passed by and say 'you like that! You know you do!' One time a guy in his 40's saw it and honked and had also yelled 'I do like it! How did you know?!' Hmmm...Someone is happy…in other words, someone is very gay….Ha-ha...

Oh yea! When we passed by an old woman's car, she threatened to call the police if he didn't stop this 'nonsense'. Of course it was nonsense. A very funny but pure evil nonsense. Ha-ha! That's what you get for messing with me Emmet! When he was finished, I made him do it for 10 minutes, he said that his butt was sore and that if he stands up, he'll just go into the bending position that he was just in.

Ahh, now to the present, we had just arrived at the area we were going to take the pictures at.

It was a beautiful setting. It was a park with lively green grass that seemed to go on forever and with flowers here and there with tress at random places with benches beside them. There were camera set-ups that were going to be used for the picture takings.

With the sun about to set, it was going to beautiful. I looked in the car's mirror reflection to check if I looked okay. After checking that nothing was where I didn't want it to be, I went to Alice and asked her what and where we were going and what pose are we going to do. She just replied simply that the photographer will instruct us what pose we were going to do.

After 4 confusing minutes, someone finally decided to help me with the picture taking. I posed varied poses that the photographer had instructed me to do. I think her name was Angela. On one pose, that I longed to be over was with Mike. She instructed Mike to put hand around my waist and lean his head against mine. We had to sit on top of a bench and she instructed me to just wrap my arms around his waist also. After taking numerous pictures of the pose, it was finally done.

I think one time he tried to make his way down to my butt and grope it. Luckily, before he could even do that, Angela, my savior, noticed it and winked at me. She told him to now unwrap his arms around my waist and she told me to do the same. After doing that, she instructed us to hold hands and put it between us.

I guess she did try to help but I guess she had to keep professional or she would lose her job. I respect her for that but couldn't she just do a pose that didn't involve our body touching one another?

After an hour or 2, we left the place.

We went to the reception party that was going to be taken place at some fancy dining place. Alice LOVES to overboard things. Luckily, she saved up enough money to rent the place until the reception party was going to be over which was at 12 am. After wards, Jasper and Alice are going to leave the party at 11:50 for their honey moon. Funny isn't it? Why leave at 11:50, just 10 minutes before the party is going to end. I'm thinking the place would be clearing is around 11:00-12:00.

So let's hope the party goes well.

The limo pulled up to an elegant restaurant with many cars parked outside. I wonder how many people Alice had invited. Looking at cars, the majority of them were guy cars and family cars if you know what I mean by that. If you don't, then too bad so sad!

We arrived at the place at 6:30pm.

You see, I was awaken from my slumber at 5:30 in the MORNING. Horrifying isn't it? Even with a devious pixie and a smart blonde, it can still be even more horrifying. Since were blondes smart? Just joking to all you blondes out there especially Rose if you read this. And don't kill me please?! My life is too 'precious' to be taken away from a blonde. Just joking. Hey! Don't raise that fist to at me girl! Phew, you don't need to laugh. OK, anyway, back to my story, I was awaken at 5:30 in the MORNING. The sun had barely rise and it was still dark outside but you can hear birds chirping here and there occasionally.

Guess who woke me up?

Alice and Rose.

Damn them to eternity of life in misery and hellish. Damn them so that they can't have any more of their little babies with their boyfriend or husband in Alice's case.

So as I was saying, it took me awhile to wake me up, so finally, I did and took a cold shower.

I exited the bathroom and the clock read 6:15. The wedding ceremony didn't start until 1:30. We had like 8 hours left. But with Alice, 8 hours is like 2 hours. How in the world does Jasper deal with this crazy little pixie?! That question will probably never be answered.

So Alice told me that we would be getting our hair done, pedicures, blah, blah, and blah! It took us 4 HOURS! That's like half of the time we had left until the wedding started. We went to eat lunch, because we already breakfast at Denny's and Alice paid. At least that's one good thing she could manage to do.

Lunch took us at least 30 minutes because Alice and Rose usually takes a long time to do their hair and makeup and what not.

We got home in 10 minutes because Rose was speeding, luckily, she didn't get caught by the highway police. And from there on, that's where the story had begun in the first place.

People by people, little by little, people were starting to pour in the restaurant. I had to stand by a table and tell them to sign the gloves that Alice had worn along with her wedding dress. When Alice called me over I noticed a flash bronze hair, must be that player.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"I need you to get Rose and tell her to get ready because I know that she and Emmet are going at it somewhere around here. Just take a blindfold just in case. I don't want you to be scarred for life" she shuddered "anyway, that's just a warning. I walked in on them…Naked….." she winced "yea…. So just consider getting a blindfold" she warned.

I nodded. I was touched-in way- because it seems she doesn't want me to be scarred for life just like she has.

I went back to go find Mike and told him to go back to the table I was at and just do what I just did. I told him that because I knew he was watching me- well, more like my butt. He's a creeper.

I went to the kitchen and asked for a napkin. They handed it to me and I disappeared into the hall ways of the restaurant. You see why the restaurant is so expensive now? Hall ways. Plural my friend. You hear the S at the end?

I heard moans coming from the other end of the hall. When I turned the corner, sure enough, there was the player from before, on a hot make out session, with a girl that had strawberry blonde curls. I quickly realized that she was one of the girls that was clinging onto him earlier. Well, anyways I think they're playing tug o war or whatever kind of games you do with French kissing. I then walked up to them.

"Hey, this is a wedding, not yours, and if you want one, go to Vegas cause' we don't want you guys ruining this wedding. So beat it or you'll get kicked out. Alice doesn't want to see anyone making out on her reception party. You guys can do that outside of this place. Got it?" I snapped at them.

The guy with bronze hair turned to me.

"Jealous? Want to join us?" he said cockily.

So he's an asshole. I see how this is going to be.

"No, I do not want to join you asshole and you," I turned to the girl "The chest and face is fake. I can see the surgery on them because no matter how much makeup you put on that face to cover up the scars from the surgery, it will always be visible slut. And your V-neck on your dress is so low, that guys can practically see where the surgeons cut your chest so they can do whatever to make it so called 'sexier' as sluts and hookers would state it" I said putting quoatations in the air.

I could tell she was on the verge of tears. The guy just looked at me amused. I started to walk away because I didn't want anything to do with those kind of people.

"Eddie-kins! Are you like going to let her get away with that?! Do like something!" she whined.

Eddie-kins? How pathetic. And girl, you got to cut down on using the word 'like'. Cause' did you know that the word 'like' is for like sluts. Oops! My bad I accidently used the word like!

But that doesn't I'm a slut or whatever. Because I got brains, and you don't! So ha!

"Stop calling me that! My name is Edward! Get it straight!" he snapped.

Hmm… I guess players do have their moments with bimbos. I walked away from them and looked around for any sign of Rose and Emmet going at it in a closet or something.

THUD!

Rose and Emmet…

**I hope this is the chapter you were looking forward too...EPOV in next chapter! It may take time because since, I am a girl who had grew up as a tomboy, still has a little difficulty seeing a guy's point of view..So yeaa...And! For those who are wondering, they're all human. Cause' I dont want to write supernatural things. Why? Because they have more description than human stories...So here I am! **

**It's Time for Funny Stories About Me!**

**When the swine flu broke out, and my grandma heard about that on the asian news. So when I came home, my grandma came up to me saying to "Stay away from the mexicans!" I just stood there utterly confuse but then I laughed at her...LOL?....No racial...**


	3. The Unexpected Encounter

**Since I haven't gotten a lot of reviews…Cry…But…I guess I'll just write for fun! And, I won't be doing any more of the funny stories since only one person is reading them (unkownballer)…But, it doesn't matter because I'm talking to myself right now! It's not weird at all! On with the story….**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Whoot!"**

**"You on something?"**

**"Nope! Stephanie Meyer finally gave me Twilight!"**

**"Oh really?"**

***Stephanie Meyer walks by***

**"Hey miss, this girl right here saids she now officialy owns Twilight. Is that actually true?"**

**"Oh no she didn't! Girl, things are about to get ugly"**

**And thats when I came home witha black eye and some bruises. I also knew that I'll NEVER EVER own Twilight...**

**EPOV**

**(The moment we've been waiting for?!)**

I woke up with a major hangover. Why? I went to Jasper's bachelor the night before. I turned over to my side and saw it was 12:30 pm. Shit! I don't have much time until his wedding started. I scrambled out of bed and took a quick shower and then got dress. I then ran my hand through my hair making it look messier then it already was. Well you see, I have green/emerald eyes, a perfect body AND face structure. And I have copperish-brownish disheveled hair. I sighed and grabbed my jacket and exited my flat and headed toward my silver Volvo. Now you see, my Volvo is my prized possession in my life at the moment. Besides girls and my family. Now why I had mentioned girls was because I'm a 'player'. Is that how people would say it nowadays? Well you see, I have girls attacking and flirting with me 25/8. Yes, 25 hours a day and 8 days a week. I'll have to admit, the ones that are after me are the sluttish and whoreish types and it is also a bit tiring with girls constantly trying to get your attention with flirting and etc. I'm sorry if you read this if you're a whore or whatsoever, but you have to admit, if you've had plastic surgery anywhere on your body (expect old people), you have to admit that you're trying to impress a boy over your fake body or face.

I glanced at my watch. I only had 10 minutes left. I put more pressure on the pedal, resulting it to reach 119 mph. Why didn't I get caught yet? I don't know why. Maybe because of those 'very happy' officers out there think I shouldn't get a ticket because I'm too sexy…Shiver…anyway, I just arrived at the church and when I stepped out of the car, I was suddenly attacked by 2 blondes that looked familiar.

"Hi Eddie-kins!" they squealed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fore finger and thumb. Why? It's a habit I picked up from my father and I also do that when I get angry or and irritated . Sadly, my father doesn't do it anymore because he's usually calmer nowadays.

"Eddie-kins! Are you like paying attention?! Because like it's like Alice's wedding like today you know that right?Like seriously Edd-"

I decided to ignore them for the rest of the ceremony since my seat was the 3rd seat to the front. As I walked in, I heard the organ playing the bride's marching song. Right on cue, the door opened revealing the flower girl in a polka dot dress, followed by Rose, Emmet's girl, and walking behind her was an angel. She had luscious brown curls that flowed perfectly as she walked and a bit of makeup, but personally I think she would've looked more beautiful without any make up at all. But it doesn't make any difference at all. Her body had the perfect curves and- wow, wait that's not even the right word, exquisite? No, Pretty? Barely. No words can't compare to her striking soft and caring brown eyes. Then following behind her was Alice in a beautiful dress, with a veil covering her face. One of her arms was laced with an unfamiliar man. But his features were similar to the angel. Maybe that's her father. I then saw that she nearly tripped by something, but I didn't know what but then I saw her glance my way when she was about to trip. Was it me? Probably not, because she wouldn't want to put up with my man whoreish ways. But I would change for her if she wanted or even told me to.

I continued to stare at her throughout the ceremony because she looked like she was spacing out. I continued to stare at her until up to the point she had to go up sign a book saying that she witnessed Alice and Jasper's wedding with another dude that I recognized. Then after that, she continued spacing out.

"Jasper, you may now kiss the bride" the priest finally said.

Alice was practically glowing when Jasper removed her veil and then they kissed a short passionate kiss. The crowd started applauding and whistling. I glanced at the angel. She looked confuse for a second and then realization struck her face. She forgot to clap. **( I know that I didn't add that to BPOV's because I just came up with the idea. So please, go with it. Cause' you know, you got to go with flow! Anyways…back to the story...)**. She then followed out the newly married couple out the church doors. The crowd followed. Which resulted of the 2 blondes- was it Larraine and Tina? I think so. Or was it Lauren and Tanya? Probably Lauren and Tanya. It sounds sluttier then Larraine and Tina. The 2 bimbos followed me around like little lost fake puppies. Because they had fake all written over their fake body. I wonder how much money they spent to 'improve' their slutty selves. When I went to a crowded spot, I saw the angel stop and began to search for something in the crowd with her beautiful eyes. Then suddenly, an arm tugged on her and moved her forward. Then she disappeared into the limousine that waited for them outside the church. Passing by a bit slowly, I got to get a closer look to her. She was more beautiful up close. I gave her a crooked grin. She then sighed and shook her head. I probably looked dumbstruck and confused. She looked away. Why did she do that? I then noticed I had Lauren and Tanya clinging onto me possessively, looking ready to pounce whenever they saw someone eyeing me or flirting with me from afar. Like for example, batting their eyelashes at me.

I don't understand why they do that. Maybe I should stop making out with them for awhile. I began to walk back to car to go to home and take a nap from this madness since I still had a headache, when I heard an annoying high pitch shrill.

"Eddie-kins! Like where are you like going?!" one of them said. I think it was Lauren.

"I'm like going home where I can like stay away from you guys!" I said matching their whiney-ass tone.

"Ha-ha! You are like so funny Eddie!" Tanya exclaimed. It wasn't supposed to be funny at all...

"Stop calling me Eddie!" I growled "I hate that name and you know it!".

"No you don't Eddie!" they said.

I then pinched the bridge of my nose and continued to walk to my car. Then one of them grabbed me and tried to shove their tongue down my throat. I would've liked it if there was a problem between my legs. If you catch my drift…I then went inside my car and closed the door on their fugly faces. I then drove back home.

When I was halfway there, I passed by the limo that picked up Alice, Jasper, The Angel, The Creeper, Emmet, and Rose.

"C'mon Bella!" I heard as I passed by.

I glanced toward their car window since it was down.

"Pretty please Bella?! No more Barbie Bella for 1 week!" A high pitch voice that I recognized was Alice's. I decided to ride beside them to see what was happening.

"No Alice. No matter- wait- no Barbie Bella for 1 week…Hmm…How about 1 month?" an angelic voice said.

"1 week" Alice said.

"1 week and 23 hours" the angelic voice challenged.

"6 days"

"2 weeks"

"1 week"

"2 weeks!"

"1 week!!"

"2 weeks!!!"

"2 weeks" Alice said in a monotone voice.

"1 week" the angelic voice said. When I looked closer, it was the angel from before. She had slight pout on her lower lip. I had to refrain myself from stopping the car and then charging over to the limo and suck on that pouty lip.

"Ha-ha!" Alice laughed.

"What?-wait! That's no fair! Rose don't you agree with me? Alice tricked me". The angelic voice said.

Riding side by side with the limo, I saw Rose shrug a little.

"Well, she did say 2 weeks, but then you decided to say 1 week. So in a way, she didn't trick you at all Bella" Emmet said thoughtfully.

They stared at him at shock, including me. A car almost ran into me because my foot wasn't pushing any pressure on the pedal. The car that almost ran into me, switched to the next lane and when it came by, the he/she flicked me off and muttered 'dumbass' loud enough for me to hear.

Do you want to know what I did? I ignored the he/she. But then my attention went back to the limo catastrophe. When I glanced toward the direction of the limo, I saw it wasn't there anymore. Where could've they had gone?

I looked around, seeing no sign of a black long car, I gave up frustrated and exited the freeway and went back to the direction of my home.

After many stoplights, crosswalks, stop signs, and etc., I made it back to my 3 bedroom flat. One room was for my room, another was for my office (I worked as an doctor), and the last room was a mini library with my grand piano in the middle of the room.

As I unlocked my door, I noticed a candle light in my bedroom. I started to get nervous and curious, so I grabbed whatever to the right of me and held it tightly with my hands. I noticed that it was smooth and when I tapped on it with my fingernail, it was wood. **(Can anyone guess what it is?)**. Slowly approaching the door, I then turned the handle knob slowly so it didn't make any noise, and then I proceeded through my room. When I saw a figure, I couldn't really make out what gender it was because of the dim light of the candles, I slowly approached the he/she and then…

BAM!

I hit the figure with my weapon and then heard a high pitch scream….Must be one of my bitches. I then ran over to my light switch and saw that it was Jessica. She was apparently BFFs with Lauren and Tanya. She was the same as both of them, blonde hair, bitchy attitude, and etc.

She then collapsed to the floor with glass all around her. Confused, I looked in my hands. It was a glass wooden lamp that I grabbed. Oops…But..You have to admit, it's pretty funny seeing karma getting back, especially if you did the payback!

I tried as hard as I could to no laugh my ass off. But suddenly, realization hit me, what if she died from what I did? What if I went to jail for doing that? What if they found out even if they I didn't call the police? What if- so many what if's were starting to come in to my mind that I decided to just focus on the main problem: Call the police and hope that she won't die. That's all. Keep it cool Edward. Keep it cool.

I then picked up my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, you have dialed 911. How may I help you?" a monotone voice said through the phone.

"Um, yes. There's a girl lying in my bedroom that may be dying or in a coma. Please come quickly! You can ask questions when you get here! Just come quickly!" I said with panic.

"Sir, calm down please. Just give me your address and we'll get there as soon as possible" the monotone voice said.

"Masen Ave. 61354. The zip code is 619809. Please hurry!" I said in a rush.

"Thank you sir. Please remain calm for the time being. We assure you that everything will be alright" the voice said and then hung up.

As the line went dead, I realized it was the cue of hanging up. After closing my phone, I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. All of a sudden, my front door AND my bedroom door was beaten down and broken through.

"Police!" some of the officers said.

After looking around, they had the paramedics take Jessica to the hospital. Then a police officer around his early 30's took me aside for what I assumed was questioning.

"Sir, how did this happen?" he questioned.

I proceeded to tell him that I just came home from a wedding ceremony and was waiting until it was time to leave for the reception party. And then when I noticed a candle light shining through the crack of my bedroom. So I grabbed whatever was to my right and then went to my room, and accidently hit Jessica with the lamp because I couldn't really make out the appearance since the light of the candles around my room were dim.

"Did you give her keys to your house?" he asked.

"I never gave her any keys at all. So I assumed she somehow found a way to get into my house." I replied.

He just nodded and jotted down some notes. I had to restrain myself from snatching the notepad he was holding and read what he was writing. Because I'm always curious to what is being hidden around me nowadays.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

I paused for awhile deciding what to tell him. To tell him that she was one of those whores and sluts that attack every second of the day and she was one of them. Or do I tell him that she and I used to make out after school for my satisfaction? Or do I tell him my history of being a 'player'?

"Well, I decided on this. I decided to tell you on how I know her from the start…"

I continued to tell him about my past with girls and all. I saw disappointment in his eyes and I looked down to my feet and continued to tell the last bits of my story. After I was done, he said that I was free to go. I nodded and directed him to my front door, well; my beaten up front door and then decided to clean up the mess while I can.

Glancing at the clock, I only had 2 hours left. The reception party started around 6. So I could head down there early to do whatever and stick around for awhile so I can have chances of running in to the angel. Was her name Bella? I think it was. Bella…Bella…Bella…That name seemed to flow easily between my lips whenever I said it.

Bella…Ok..I need to stop it now. I'm starting to feel like a creeper aka Mike Newton.

I decided to keep myself busy while listening to my classical music collections. So I changed out of my suit and changed into basketball shorts and a shirt that said "**Beware, I Bite**". I then grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the glass into a bin. Then I went out in the same clothing and bought 2 new doors for my flat.

Once I had gotten home, it was 4:55. I had to work quickly. So I swept up the remains of my old doors and then quickly assembled my new doors.

Finally, after screw after screw (not the actual kind of screwing, but the tool screw…) I was done! When I glanced over at the clock, I saw I only had an hour left until the reception party started. So I quickly took a shower and got dress in black slacks and a dark blue buttoned down shirt. I left 2 or 3 buttons opened just in case I spotted Bella, the angel, at the reception party.

After I checked myself over with the bathroom mirror, I ran my hands nervously through my hair again. I usually run my hands in my hair whenever I'm nervous.

Why was I nervous? Well…THAT'S BECAUSE I MIGHT GET TO SPEAK WITH THE ANG-BELLA TONIGHT! I then glanced over at my expensive watch. It was 5:45.

Shit! I got to get there soon! Since the fancy restaurant is at least a 30 minute drive from my house, I had to leave right away. Glancing once more at my reflection in the mirror, I walked out of the flat and made sure my new door knob worked. Since Jessica broke into my house somehow, I decided to get a new door knob just in case she tries to do the same thing again but differently. For example, she might break into my house when I'm asleep. So when I wake up, I see her grinding on me with only wearing a skimpy and slutty lingerie. I shuddered at the thought of her in an lingerie and attempting to seduce me with it…

I went toward my baby, the Volvo, and sped off to the fancy restaurant that was now 25 minutes away. When I glanced at the speedometer, I saw it was about 115 mph and no highway policemen haven't pulled me over yet. So I'm guessing what I had said earlier was actually true...Hmm…How interesting…

When I pulled up at the restaurant, I saw my little groupie near a pink convertible. Hmm…There is...1…2…3…4-Ouch! One just got slapped by Tanya because that girl was batting her eyelashes at me. I assuming she spotted me before any of the bimbos. Anyways...continuing…4…5…Only 5 today. Wow. That's the least amount of whores in a group I've gotten today.

After stepping out of my car, with my jacket slung over my shoulder. I was suddenly attacked by a tongue forcing its way down my throat. I had to push off the bimbo. I saw it was Lauren. She then grabbed me by my hand and dragged me to the restaurant. Then I saw Tanya taking my other free hand and then also dragged me to the restaurant. All of a sudden, each of them was tugging me to different directions-they were tugging hard. I felt like I was going to be split in half. Oh god, have mercy on me! Let this painful experience release me! Oh! - I see the light! He must be taking me to heaven where all the other angels are! Yes!-no...That was the headlights of the limo that picked up Alice, Jasper, Bella, Creeper, Rose, and Emmet. That was the limo that picked them up…THAT WAS THE LIMO THAT PICKED THEM UP!

I can't let the angel see me like this! So I tried to free my hand of each of grasps and then after succeeding, I sped off toward the restaurant. Once I had arrived, I saw that Alice and Jasper were already taking pictures with other guests.

When it was my turn to take my picture with them, I congratulated them. After doing that, I was told to sign the white gloves that Alice wore to the ceremony. Apparently, she wanted to 'remember who came to celebrate this joyful time with her. So when she gets older and die, she can bless those still alive'. I then asked her, 'How do you know if you're going to be in heaven and become an angel?' She then replied 'Because, I know no one on this planet can hate me! If they do…Things are going to get a bit ugly…' So I left her like that…

When I saw the white gloves, I saw the angel. Her back was turned around. Apparently she was talking to Emmet about something. I could only catch bits of their conversation. **(Remember...Go with the flow peoples).**

"Of course Emmet! I think she'll be the happiest women on earth if she did this to her!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm a bit nervous…What if she didn't want this to happen? And how do I know I can trust you?" Emmet said nervously.

"It's okay. I'll keep the secret. We know that we can't tell Jasper and if we did, he'll tell Alice and then Alice will tell Rose and then everything is ruined!" Bella said.

"How do we tell her? I mean I do I even do this?!" Emmet said.

"Just stay calm for the time being Emmet. I'm sure when the time is right, you'll tell her" Bella said, her hand on Emmet's shoulder.

What's happening? Is Emmet cheating on Rose with Bella? My pure innocent angel is cheating with her best friend's boyfriend? How can Bella do this? Wait, I mustn't jump to irrelevant conclusions. There are other possibilities! Yes, there are other possibilities!

So I quickly signed my name on one of the gloves before Bella could see me and then made my way to the bar.

After 4 or 5 shots, my brain and vision started to get fuzzy. Before I knew it, I was in a hall way, frenching Tanya I think. Because I saw strawberry blonde curls. Sometime later, I heard heels clicking in the hallway. But then it stopped, and then the sound came closer.

After breaking the kiss with Tanya, I saw the angel. I was feeling cocky and all but then Bella said something before I could.

"Hey, this is a wedding, not yours, and if you want one, go to Vegas cause' we don't want you guys ruining this wedding. So beat it or you'll get kicked out. Alice doesn't want to see anyone making out on her reception party. You guys can do that outside of this place. Got it?" she snapped at us. When I looked closely at her, trying not make her notice that I am, she was more angelic up close. Hoping that she wouldn't notice, I took a quick glance at her cleavage. She was average. Nothing too flat or slutty. Just right…When I glanced at her, she looked like she didn't notice that I took a quick glance at her cleavage.

"Jealous? Want to join us?" I accidently blurted out. It sounded pretty much cocky to me.

She paused for a moment. Maybe she's thinking of joining us but she's afraid that Alice will kill her! Hmm…We could do it in a closet…Maybe she and Tanya will french! Whoa there- Alcohol is kicking in…As much as I want to see her and Tanya go at it, that pouty and plump lips are mine and also the tongue…and other body parts are mine! So back off assholes! But then she replied something differently that caught me off guard.

"No, I do not want to join you asshole and you," she turned to Tanya "The chest and face is fake. I can see the surgery on them because no matter how much makeup you put on that face to cover up the scars from the surgery, it will always be visible you slut. And your V-neck on your dress is so low, that guys can practically see where the surgeons cut your chest so they can do whatever to make it so called 'sexier' as sluts and hookers who state it" She said putting quotations in the air.

When I took a glance at Tanya, I saw she was on the verge of crying.

"Eddie-kins! Are you like going to let her get away with that?!" Tanya's annoying voice whined.

The angel, Bella, looked unimpressed at what Tanya had said. She seemed to be in a thought when I recognized that she called me 'Eddie-kins' again. By then, I was fuming.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Edward! Get it straight!" I snapped at her.

When I looked at Bella, her back was towards us and heading a new direction. Then I heard something drop. Must be Rose and Emmet going at it. No wonder she had a napkin in her hand earlier. Alice must've sent Bella to go fetch them so they can get ready for the entrance they're going to make at the restaurant soon.

When I looked back at Tanya, she looked determined and there were stains of her tears on her fake face. She must've cried silently while I was thinking. Not that I even give a damn.

I was about to head back when I was pushed against the wall and was attacked by Tanya's tongue and mouth. I pushed her off and she landed on the floor on her fake ass. She looked like she was about to cry again.

"Eddie-kins, why did you do that? You used to like that!" she said her voice cracking a little.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT FUCKING NICKNAME! IT'S IRRITATING, DISGUSTING, AND STUPID! GROW UP!" I yelled at her.

She then finally started to cry.

"Its…her…..isn't…." sniff "it....?" she said.

I didn't answer her.

"Well, I won't let some whore take you away from me! The beautiful, gorgeous, and rich Tanya Denali!" she said with too much confidence.

I only snorted and rolled my eyes. I then turned my back to her, letting her 'cherish her too much confidence' moment. I then decided that I need to change my player ways in order to be with Bella forever.

Forever…I like that…

**So…How'd you like it unknownballer? Since you're the only one who's actually reading and reviewing! I give my thanks to you. I was thinking of quitting on this story. But then I remembered you…Because every reader has anticipation and eagerness to what will happen next! So there it is! Next chapter will be up soon! I promise! I wrote 12 pages too! New high score! Whoot!**


	4. Sneak Peek!

**Wow! I'm surprised that you guys reviewed my story and etc.! Well I'm going to list the names that are had so far reviewed:**

_**Unknownballer **_

_**Eclipse Baby 101 **_

_**Twilightobesesser2**_

_**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT eMo**_

**TPOV**

**(Sorry, I just had to do this!)**

I woke up all giddy. Why? Because I'll like be seeing my Eddie-kins today! Yay! I forgot to like tell you my name. My name is Tanya Denali. I'm rich, beautiful, and smart! Some of you might say I'm not but I'll like show you! Ask me like what 1+0 equals to. It equals like zero you dummy! Because like any number adding zero equals zero! See how like smart I am. I can't believe they held me back a grade in like high school! I mean like seriously! Can't they see like how smart I am?

Anyway, I'm like in the car with my BFF Lauren. She's also after Eddie-kins, but she doesn't know what I have up my sleeve. That skank! Anyways, we're waiting for Eddie-kins to come. So after we see him like get out of the ugly car, we raced over to him.

"Hi Eddie-kins" we squealed.

He pinched like the bridge of his nose for like some reason with his…middle finger…and…pinky I think…Yea! I'm right! But why does he do that is sooo like stupid but hot. I'm being turned on right now! I want him in me! I then started to like talk about today and all.

"Eddie-kins! Are you like paying attention?! Because it's like Alice's wedding like today you know that right?! Like seriously Eddie-kins! Because she like invited us and-"he started to walk away from us and he went to his seat.

I sighed. He will be mine some day. I just don't get why he doesn't want to be with me! I'm perfect and rich! What guy doesn't want me?! I've had slept with over 15 guys! Then in the morning, they would leave without them leaving anything to contact me. I bet they're acting like they don't care about me at all but in the inside, they actually do. Because one time, I read this guy's text message inbox and he sent to everyone on his contacts list saying 'he finally got laid and that the sex wasn't that good because the hooker didn't know how to do a awesome blowjob'. And another time was when a note was left on my bed saying 'Sorry, you can't do a perfect blowjob, so we can't fuck anymore'.

But I bet they were lying so that they could go for another round later. But then when I woke up again, they were gone. I wonder what had happened to them ever since.

So anyways, the stupid ceremony had finally ended and we saw Eddie-kins going back to his car.

"Eddie-kins! Where are you like going?!" Lauren said.

"I'm like going home where I can stay away from you guys!" he said matching Lauren's tone. He's sooo dreamy and funny!

"Ha-ha! You are like so funny Eddie!" I exclaimed hoping he would also take me home with him.

"Stop calling me Eddie!" he growled. That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life. I would have sex with a million guys just to hear it again! "I hate that name and you know it!"

"No you don't Eddie!" we said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again. Why does he even do that. So what it turns me on. But that's just plain stupid of him to do that.

**TH-THA-THAT'S FOLKS! PLEASE UNTIL I GET MY LAZY ASS SELF TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS CHAPTER N SO ON! OH AND, THANKS FOR THE NEW PEEPS WHO "SUBSCRIBED" TO MWAH I GUESS...See Ya Guys L8tr xP**


End file.
